


Crossing the Road

by SSSRHA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jokes, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSRHA/pseuds/SSSRHA
Summary: "I was unaware that there is a bone in the human body that dictates whether or not you have a sense of humor."Sasuke facepalmed.(Or: In which Itachi Uchiha tries his hand at a few jokes, and Sasuke is the victim.)[One-shot, no bashing, Non-massacre AU]





	Crossing the Road

" **Why did**  the chicken cross the road?" It was such a mundane, predictable, over-done joke that Sasuke froze, his chopsticks half-way to his mouth. His father just stared at Itachi, puzzled, and his mother made no indication that she had heard her son at all.

"Why would poultry want to cross the road?" Fugaku asked, curious despite himself.

"To get to the other side," Itachi said, smiling triumphantly. Silence. The joke was so  _bad_  that Sasuke had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How is that an answer?" Fugaku said. "Is that not the point of crossing a road?"

"Exactly!"

"What do you—"

"It's a joke," Sasuke managed. "It's the most over-used, unfunny joke ever. Like, an anti-joke. Itachi made an  _anti-joke."_

Itachi frowned a bit. "Unfunny? My colleagues laughed at the joke."

"No offense, Big Brother, but they were probably laughing  _at_  you for making that joke."

"Why would they laugh at me? I am their captain."

"Yeah, but you have no funny bone."

"I was unaware that there is a bone in the human body that dictates whether or not you have a sense of humor."

"...Kami, Itachi, how have you  _survived_  this long?"

Itachi straightened his back. "I have exceptional skill in most aspects of Shinobi life. Few would not be hard-pressed to even startle me with an attack."

Fugaku nodded. "As expected of my son."

Sasuke stared at both of them, a look of pure horror dawning on his face. "Have either of you ever told an  _actual_  joke?"

"I said one a few moments ago, did I not?" Itachi asked.

"No, that was the most un-joke joke that has ever been on this planet."

"Yet you still laughed."

"I laughed because it was so  _bad."_

Itachi frowned. "Are my skills in humor unsatisfactory?"

"I...not really, I guess. It's just that the joke you decided to use isn't that funny. Try a different one."

"What other one would you suggest?"

"You know, like 'Why did the rooster cross the road?'"

"Is that not what I just—"

"It didn't. A chicken did."

Fugaku stared. "I fail to see how changing the gender of the animal makes the joke funny."

Itachi blinked, deep in thought. "I have heard my female colleagues speaking humorously about how men are... _stupider_  than women. Is that what you meant?"

Sasuke facepalm. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Mikoto hummed. "Now you know how I feel every day."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was amusing to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I hope that your day has gone well and, if not, I hope that tomorrow is better! This is SSSRHA, signing out!


End file.
